Piece By Piece
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: In which Kageyama finds out firsthand what it's like to slip head over heels for a munchkin. KageHina.
1. Leftovers and the Dirty Uniform

**Hey, guys! I set out to write a smutty KageHina one shot, and it turned into this! **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Leftovers and the Dirty Uniform<strong>

"Kageyama!" There it was. That same, cheery call that he heard every single day, the voice that made him look up from the road ahead. "Wait up!"

The dark-haired boy stopped in his tracks, twisting his neck around to search for that same stupidly happy grin that always followed. That was the one.

Hinata was charging up the gentle slope, tennis shoes he hadn't bothered changing out of kicking dust up everywhere. His little legs carried him up to Kageyama's eye level, which left his feet slightly further up the hill than his teammate's.

"You never wait for me!" The redhead blew an exasperated breath out his nose, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You take too long to change," Kageyama shrugged, running his eyes from Hinata's messy hair, to his half-zipped bag with a pants leg sticking out, to his sloppily tied sports shoes, then back up to his hopelessly optimistic hazelnut eyes reflecting the summery sun that still refused to dip below the horizon. "And if I never wait, shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Shouldn't you have learned to wait by now?" Hinata retorted with his hands on his hips, turning to fall into his place next to the taller boy as he resumed his commute home.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Kageyama rolled his eyes, but Hinata didn't seem quite flustered enough. "Dumbass." That was better.

"Rude!" Hinata punched his side lightly, but he shooed his hand away like it was a pest. "And to think, I was going to invite you to dinner!"

"Why would I want to come to your house for dinner? Your room is a pig's sty and your family is too much like you." The setter scoffed, shoving his hands into his pants pockets and acting like he didn't hope the offer still stood. Hinata's mother may have been overly-affectionate and talkative, but she was a really good cook, and sometimes he got tired of microwave dinners while his parents worked late.

"Because my mom went up to her sister's for the weekend and took Natsu," Hinata paused for a moment. "The fridge is full of leftovers and she left me some pizza money."

Kageyama glanced down to Hinata's knowing smirk. The spiker knew that he wouldn't be able to resist his trap.

"Fine, I guess if you're so scared of a weekend without your _mommy_, I'll have to keep you company, huh?" Hinata's triumphant grin sliced through the hasty insult in a second.

"You can sleep over if you want, too!"

* * *

><p>By the time they had reached Hinata's front door, the sun had finally begun to set and a chill was settling in. Kageyama urged Hinata to fumble with his house keys quicker, waited a moment, then shoved him aside and turned the key in the lock himself.<p>

"Thanks, Kageyama!"

"Did you bring me to help you open your front door, too?" He snorted softly.

"No, of course not!" Hinata scoffed at the accusation and stole his keys back, shooting a short-lived glare into Kageyama's own. The setter's expression teetered on the line of bored and malicious, eyes narrowed at the shorter boy, as if to warn the cheesy comeback in his throat to come no further. The redhead took a deep swallow and pushed the door open without another word.

* * *

><p>After reheating more than enough plastic containers of Hinata's mom's food in the microwave, Kageyama thought for a moment that this really wasn't all that different from what he would have done at his own house, but then Hinata shoved a forkful of lukewarm leftover in his face and he realized that he had definitely made the right decision.<p>

"It's good, right?" The redhead slipped his utensil back out of his friend's mouth and stabbed it back into his food, then onto his own tongue. Kageyama held back a shudder at all of the Hinata-germs he had just ingested and nodded, pretending to listen as the boy popped the silverware drawer closed using his hip and rattled on into an explanation of what his mom had done to the recipe, what homework he had (not) been doing that night, the _hilarious_ story his little sister had recounted, and _hey, are you gonna eat that?_

"Kageyama, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" The brunette looked up from the half-empty dish he had been preoccupied with and nodded. "Yeah, what about Natsu?"

"You were not!" Hinata pouted and wrestled his fork into Kageyama's food, pulling it out when his hand was slapped away. "I get a penalty bite!"

"Penalty?" Kageyama rolled his eyes and nudged the redhead's hand away when he dove back in for more. "The way you eat, I'd expect you to be taller."

"Kageyama, that was a cheap shot! I'll have you know that I've grown a whole _two centimeters_ since the beginning of the year!" He announced proudly through a mouthful of half-chewed food, raising his fork in the air triumphantly and lowering it into Kageyama's food fast enough to steal a third bite.

"You have not."

"Have too!" Angry chunks spewed forth from Hinata's lips and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Prove it."

"I will!" He tossed his dishes onto the counter and bolted up the stairs two at a time. Kageyama could hear him stomping around, rifling through his mess of a room, he was pretty sure he heard him trip and fall once or twice. A loud battle cry could be heard as the boy slid back down with a crumpled ball of an ugly green fabric in his hands.

"This doesn't even fit anymore!" Hinata shook the ball vigorously to unfurl his wrinkled junior high volleyball uniform shirt, dislodging the shorts in the process.

The clothes looked like they had been buried at the back of his hellish closet, dingy and disgusting. Kageyama was doubtful they had been washed since that one match.

"Are you sure?" He smirked. Hinata was definitely prideful enough to put on that nasty thing and prove his point. There might even be mold growing in it, he thought.

"Absolutely! Look!" He tossed the shirt to the floor and reached down to pull the one he was wearing off.

"Knew it," Kageyama muttered smugly under his breath and averted his eyes slightly. He could still see Hinata struggling to tug his shirt up over his head, getting it caught in that terribly messy mop of carrot he called hair. With a flourish, the shirt was discarded and the smelly uniform picked back up, then forced back over his head in the same fashion. Once it was down over his stomach, it was easy to see that it did, indeed, still fit for the most part.

Hinata looked up, visibly frustrated, as he searched for Kageyama's mocking grin. It was waiting for him back in the kitchen.

"Doesn't fit, huh?" He tried to keep his features cold and uninterested-looking, but a snicker fought its way from his throat and Hinata's face caught fire, an embarrassing pink washing over his skin.

"Not the shirt, I mean! It was loose when I got it!" He slapped his hands over the foresty 1 on his chest as if doing so could mask his blunder. He snatched the matching pair of shorts from the ground and tore into his pants, fumbling with his belt buckle, fingers shaking as he loosened and shed his pants without shame. Kageyama groaned and looked to the wall, by now accustomed to Hinata's lack of modesty.

"There! Told you!"

Kageyama lazily returned his eyes to Hinata, running them up from his crumpled clothes on the floor to his now-bare legs, over his shirt in desperate need of a wash and iron, to his prideful eyes.

_Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>Non-romancey beginning, I guess. I'll try to update soon, please review! This is my first time writing for Haikyuu! and I'd really appreciate some feedback! -Slurry<strong>


	2. Sugared Eyes and the Taste of Defeat

**Helloo! Back with an update, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sugared Eyes and the Taste of Defeat<strong>

Kageyama had to stop and recompose himself for a minute before he could verbally react, but inside his head was a complete mosh pit.

"... Guess you were right."

Those shorts definitely didn't fit.

Something about Hinata had changed in the last three minutes, since he had shed his pants to bandage his pride, and the mystery was driving Kageyama mad. He was pretty sure it wasn't the way the thin fabric clung to Hinata's skin, riding up his thighs and nearly half covered by his unwashed shirt, because he saw that almost every day at practice. It wasn't the lordly, overconfident stance the other boy held, feet spread apart and strong arms crossed over his chest as he laughed as though he were in a silent movie because right then, Kageyama couldn't hear a thing besides his own hitching breaths, his own hard swallows. If this were anyone but Hinata, he was absolutely positive that he just wouldn't _care_, and they would have noticed his tense state, drinking in every eyeful he could snatch. Hinata was still obliviously cracking jokes, chest shaking as he giggled at his own lazy humor.

The answer struck him in the back of the head like the redhead's awry serve.

The moment he had pulled on that ratty old outfit, Kageyama had automatically thought back to the first time they met, the first time he saw him play. At that time, Hinata hadn't tasted defeat, hadn't woken up to reality yet, and it was a stunning sight. His chocolatey gaze was dripping with hope, the unshakable ambition that he was going to be the best ace there ever was. The past was mirrored in his current expression, his triumph almost as wonderful as his optimism. Kageyama realized that the very reason that dream had been crushed was slouching over his kitchen counter, eating his leftovers, ogling him in a pair of undersized shorts. It was his fault. How did Hinata _stand_ him, a constant, relentless reminder of his most crushing failure? Why did he keep him so close?

Kageyama didn't know what to do with his thoughts. It wasn't like he was attracted to Hinata back then, right? When his own vision had been masked by his desire for perfection. The ginger didn't appeal to him because he looked _younger_ or anything gross like that. No, it was his eyes and his eyes alone that were intriguing. And it wasn't like that was a solid feature to base a crush on, was it? Eyes are constantly changing, becoming overcast in dark times, lighting up a room the next day. There was a chance he'd never see Hinata's eyes exactly like this again, and then what? Would his interest fade? Would he forget about these few minutes and go back to teasing the shrimpy boy about his every human flaw? He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Kageyama?" Hinata had noticed something was wrong, had noticed his complete silence and dumbfounded stare as he started to undress himself again. What was he supposed to say? "You okay?"

"Of course!" Kageyama stuttered his syllables a little too loudly, hands shaking like a setter's never should. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Y'look like y'had a heart attack or somethin'! 'Ts all." Hinata shrugged, voice muffled as he wriggled, struggling to pull the shirt off over his head. "This thing is really itchy..."

Kageyama made a very out of character noise in his throat and tossed his food to the counter, taking long strides over to aid his teammate, burying his fingers in the strechy fabric and pulling it away from Hinata as he tried _very hard_ to avoid staring too long at his chest that was just a little paler than his darkened arms, spattered with freckles from the sun, slightly sweaty from the evening's early practice and the walk home... He ripped his eyes away as Hinata sighed with the relief of freedom.

"Should probably wash these, huh?"

"Yes," Kageyama grunted, hardly listening as he stared at the bundle of threads in his hands.

"And take a bath, too..." Hinata mumbled, raising his arms as he looked down at his bare chest and sparsely clothed legs. He took a sharp inhale through his nose and cringed, lowering his arms back to his sides. "Definitely take a bath."

Kageyama's face lit up like a gaudy Christmas sweater, cheeks far pinker than they should have been. He had seen Hinata nearly naked tons of times, even fully nude once or twice when he was in such a hurry he forgot boxers under his pants. He had even slept over before, more times than he would have admitted to anyone else on the team, and Hinata had taken baths then, hadn't he? So why was he suddenly so keen, or rather, sensitive to the idea of him bathing in his own house? _Christ_, what was wrong with him today?

"I'll put your clothes in the wash for you," he muttered under his breath, turning his gaze to the floor under the ginger's socked toes.

"Thanks, but are you sure you're okay?" Hinata snickered softly, cocking a brow and tossing his other shirt on top of Kageyama's arms.

"Just get in the bath before I change my mind, idiot!" He snapped and Hinata jumped, kicking his sweat pants up to him before dashing back up the stairs with a cry of, "So mean! You can't take that back!" that trailed behind his proportionately long legs. Kageyama breathed out a soft sigh once he had gone, taking a moment to recollect his jumbled thoughts as he carried the pile of clothes in his hands to the laundry.

One piece stuck out, sandwiched between the boy's filthy Yukigaoka shirt and wrinkled pants, his white t-shirt. It had been on the floor, but it was still pristine in its color. A thought passed through Kageyama's mind quickly, as though afraid to be seen. With a slight hesitation, he brought the shirt to his face, dropping the other clothes into the wash pile and leaning his elbows onto the machine. His brows crinkled, his dark eyes flashed back to the kitchen. He knew if he did this, there was no going back. He'd be a disgusting pervert for the rest of his life. Hr brought it slightly closer, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. He took a quick sniff and gagged.

Holy _shit_, it smelled like sweaty socks and dirty underwear and _vomit_ did Hinata ever wash _any_ of his clothes? With a loud cough, he flung the shirt towards the pile and stormed back into the kitchen with his entire body flushing red and his shoulders hunched in embarrassment. Upstairs, he could hear Hinata running a bath for himself and faintly hoped he kept his body cleaner than his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to thank you guys for the followsfavorites/reviews! Reviews are really great, they make me feel all, like,**_**guahh!**_** Please keep reviewing! -Slurry**


End file.
